Aishiteru
by Tatsu no Yori
Summary: Ran and Shinichi are a best friend. However, without realizing it, the two of them had fall in love to each other. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Yosh! This is my second story about Ran and Shinichi. Okay, what is the story about? Um, maybe you must read it first and you will know it…

TATSU : Yori! Who is he?

YORI : Ah! Tatsu-kun... He is…

TATSU : Oh, I know. He is your boyfriend, right?

HIDETO : Hey, relax okay. Let us talk…

TATSU : Shut up! I am not talking with you!

HIDETO : You…

YORI : Tatsu-kun, Hide-kun, please stop it!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**** :**

Ran is a daughter of a detective. She is 17 years-old and is a member of karate at her school. Shinichi is young detective and a football player at his school. Ran and Shinichi are studying at the same school. Everyday, Shinichi will meet Ran at her house and they will go to school together. During the weekends or school holidays, Ran's father and the two of them will go for a holiday. Sometimes, they will go to Osaka where Shinichi's friend, Heiji lives.

One day, when Ran was waiting for Shinichi, she got a call from Shinichi's mother. His mother told her, Shinichi had a fever and could not go to school with her. After that, Ran went to school alone and she planned to visit Shinichi at his house. At the school, she felt so bored because Shinichi was not there to make her happy and laugh. After school, on the way to Shinichi's house, she stopped at a flower shop and bought a bouquet of rose for Shinichi.

After a few minutes, she reached Shinichi's house. She pressed the bell and his mother came out. His mother looked so happy seeing her came. She told Ran that Shinichi was still sleeping because of the medicine he ate. Ran went upstairs and entered to his room. She sat beside him and put the flower on the table. Shinichi opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You came…" Shinichi talked to Ran slowly. "Have you eaten?" he asked Ran.

"Uh…How did you got the fever?" she did not answered Shinichi question.

"Maybe it's because of the rain…You didn't answer me, have you eaten?" he asked Ran again.

"Not yet, but don't worry. I'll eat when I'm at home…" she replied.

"Okay, let's eat together…"

"What're you doing? You're still weak…" she said, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm a strong boy…" he smiled and continued, "Mom, tomorrow I will go to school…"

"But…"

"Don't worry about me…Ran is always with me; she will take care of me, right?" he blocked his mother words.

"…Yes…Of course..."

They ate together and then Ran gave the flowers to him. Shinichi thanked her. Ran felt so happy when he smiled again. The sky was already turning dark, Ran said thank you to his mother. She walked home and when she opened the door, she looked that her father was already home. She went to her room and had a bath. After that, she waited for the next day and as she waited, she fell asleep on her bed…

** (TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

Okay, minna-san. This is my newest story and I hope you liked it...Don't forget to read the continuation of this story…

TATSU : Why? Why you do this to me?

HIDETO : Okay, Okay…Now, I'm watching a drama.

YORI : That's my question…Why you do this to me?

TATSU : What're you talking about, huh?

YORI : You leave me!

TATSU : I don't leave you…I went off for a job…I still love you…

HIDETO : Hello! She's mine now not yours…

TATSU : NO! She is mine…

BOTH : YORI! Do you love me?!

YORI : Huh(T-T)


	2. Football Match!

Okay! This is the next chapter of my story entitled "Aishiteru"...

YORI : Yes, I love the both of you...but...

TATSU : But what?

YORI : Hideto-kun, gomen ne...I still love Tatsu-kun...

HIDETO : Yori-chan...You know what he had done to you...He left you...

YORI : I know! I'm sorry...I'm sorry...(starts crying)

* * *

**Part One**** :** "Football Match!"

As usual, Ran was waiting for Shinichi. Shinichi ran towards Ran while shouting, "Ran!"

"Uh, Shinichi... Why are you late?" Ran asked to him.

"I'm sorry... Let's go...I have a football match today..." he said, panting. He then pulled Ran's hand and started running. Ran soon got tired and her running slowed. While they ran, Ran's hand got loose from Shinichi's hold and Ran fell onto the ground. Shinichi immediately stopped and looked to hisback.

"Ran! Are you okay?" He ran towards her and asked. Ran's knee had injured and she couldn't run or walk fast. So, Shinichi made a decision to carry her on his back. At the same time, he saw a bicycle garage near the place where Ran had fallen. He ran to the bicycle garage and saw a man who was pushing his bicycle.

"Excuse me, can I borrow your bicycle? My friend is injured and we must go to the school as soon as we can..." he said to the man between panted breaths.

"But..."

"Please sir... I beg you..." he suddenly knelt to the man.

"Uh... Okay, but you must return it to me later..." the man replied, agreeing.

"Yes, sir! I must! Thank you very much!" he thanked the man and brought the bicycle to Ran.

"Let's go, Ran..."

They went to school by bicycle. He pedalled faster and they arrived at school just before the gateclosed. Then, Shinichi brought her to a mini pharmacy in their school to give medical treatment to her. After she got the treatment, Shinichi brought her to her class.

"Shinichi, thank you..." Ran thanked him.

"It's okay... I've a football match today so I must hurry... And because of me, you had injured yourself..."

"Can I go and see your match?" she asked him.

Shinichi just looked at her face and smiled. This meant that he agreed. Ran wanted to give him support and watched him play football. Shinichi went to the changing room to get ready. Before the match started, Shinichi went to see Ran and asked her to pray for his team's success.

The match had started. Ran and the others gave full support to them. Ran always shouted Shinichi's name.

"Shinichi! You can do it! I trust you!"

Finally, Shinichi's team won the game. All of them that watched the match cheered happily foe the team. Shinichi ran towards Ran and embraced her.

"Ran...I win! Thank you for your support..." Ran's face turned red.

"Uh...Shinichi?"

"Ah, I'm sorry...he he..." he apologised her while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi! Shinichi-kun! Let's take some pictures together!" one of his friends called him.

"Let's go...I want take some pictures with you..." he said.

"Okay!" she smiled at him.

They took some pictures together and in one picture, Shinichi gave Ran a kiss. The pictures had been a memorial to them. The bell had rung. Shinichi waited in front of her class.

"Shinichi, let's go back home together!" she said to him, smiling.

"He he..." Shinichi just laughed and walked.

They went to the place where they had borrowed the bicycle. Then, they walked home together and had a little chat. They talked about their family, friends and others. About 6 p.m, they arrived at Ran's house and her father was already waiting for her. Shinichi apologised to Ran's father because he had made Ran injured. Then, he left the house and walked home.

When he opened the door, he saw his family sitting on the sofa and watching the television. He went upstairs and had a bath. After that, his mother called him to have dinner together. He told them about what had happened to Ran and his team that got first place in the football match.

"Congratulations!" his father said.

"Tomorrow, I'll cook your favourite food to celebrate it," his mother said to him happily.

"Thanks, mom! Um...can Ran join us tomorrow?" he asked his mother.

"Of course she can, why not? It may be more exciting!" his mother replied, agreeing with him.

After dinner, he went upstairs and made a call.

"Hello, Kogorou's residence?"

"Hi Ran, it's me, Shinichi. My mother will make a little party to celebrate my team's success tomorrow. I hope you and your family will come to my house," he said.

"That sounds great! We'll be there...um, when will it start?"

"About seven, is that okay?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

He then hung the phone up and went to his bedroom. As soon as he got into the room, he lied on his bed. He felt so happy and hoped time would pass away faster. He took his science book and started to read it. When the clock was 11 p.m, he closed his book and went to sleep, eagerly waiting for morning to come...

**((TO BE CONTINUED))**

* * *

Okay, I'll continue for the next chapter...For my reviews, please read it and I hope you'll like my story...Yatta!

HIDETO : Why? Why, Yori?! (holds Yori's shoulders and shook her)

TATSU : You're hurting her, Hide!

HIDETO : I don't care! I just want an explanation!

YORI : I love you...but, just as a friend...

HIDETO : Why? Because I'm married? Tell me!

YORI : I don't want to be a disturber...You've a wife...Try to love her and forget about me...

HIDETO : Iie...I can't...I can't do it...

TATSU : You can do it if you want!

HIDETO : Urusai! (tears drop)

YORI : I'm sorry... But, I'm still your friend...(embrace him)

HIDETO : If I know you've hurt her...I'll find you...

TATSU : I'll take care of her...Don't worry...Zutto...

KONEKO: Oi! What's all this?! Don't mess with my friend!

ALL: Huh?! (sweatdrop) When did you get here?!

KONEKO: Just now. Anyways, stop messing around with Yori-chan! And who had made her cry?!

TATSU: Him... (point to Hideto)

KONEKO: You... (flares growing at her back)

HIDETO: Uh... (sweatdrop)

KONEKO: You're going to get it!!


End file.
